


[Podfic] Unremarked and Unintended

by jellyfishfire



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 10:22:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20113552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jellyfishfire/pseuds/jellyfishfire
Summary: Jules had a Mark. Someone would have loved Jules.





	[Podfic] Unremarked and Unintended

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [unremarked and unintended](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6318010) by [bmouse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bmouse/pseuds/bmouse). 

> Crediting the magnificent wobblycompetencies for sliding this fic my way last year- it's an Absolutely Treat that has stayed in the back of my mind, just hoping to podfic it's way out. Special thanks to bmouse for Giving It To The World, as well as for giving permission for this podfic. 
> 
> Also, apologies for any faint sounds of construction in the background... I did my best to remove them, but it was either backhoes or magpies for when I wanted to record, and I chose the less determined to thwart me :p

Download [MP3](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1GCu5_vDxeNmPX84EoX9d2VpNvH-lnuQe) (52 MB) or stream (38 mins).


End file.
